Upadek Orłów (TPNWH11)
Chris: 'Ostatnim razem na Wyspie Hursa! Obie drużyny ruszyły w poszukiwaniu emblematów drużyn w jaskiniach pod powierzchnią wyspy. Nie brakowało rozłamów, fizycznego u Żmij i mentalnego u Orłów, były nawet kompiele w siuśkach hehe, Orły wygrały wyzwanie, jednak Anastazja odnalazła AmeChrisTyst, dzięki czemu, zamiast Żmiji, pożegnaliśmy Orły, Theo! Czy Orły powstaną z kolan? Czy sojusz wygryzie ten drugi w ich drużynie? Czy tylko Żmije będą w połączeniu drużyn? Nie wiem! Ale się dowiem, w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! ''Domek Orłów, pokój dziewczyn '''Fiona: ''Wychodzi, rzucając zimne spojrzenie na Julię'' (PZ)Julia: '''Eh... zasłużyłam sobie, chyba czas się już żegnać... '''Julia: ''Rysuje coś w swoim notesie'' Ben: ''Wchodzi do pokoju dziewczyn Um... hej Julia! '''Julia: '''Po co żeś tu przylazł!? Wynoś się! '''Ben: '''Ale Julia... '''Julia: '''WON! '''Ben: 'Wychodzi (PZ)Ben: 'Świetnie, namieszałem i teraz przeze mnie Julia może odpaść... Bardzo chciałbym ja przeprosić, ale nie chce ze mną rozmawiać... ''Plaża, dziewczyny ze Żmij grają w siatkówkę, Dahlia sędziuje 'Emily: '''Anastazja, przebijaj! ''Podaje do Anastazji '''Anastazja: ''Przebija piłkę na drugą stronę'' Alice: '''Lillie! Odbij piłkę! '''Lillie: ''Próbuje odbić piłkę, lecz nie trafia'' Dahlia: '''Dwadzieścia pięć do trzynastu! Emily i Anastazja wygrywają pierwszego seta! '''Alice: '''Lillie! Jesteś beznadziejna! '''Lillie: '''Wybacz... '''Fiona: ''Przychodzi do Żmij Hej! Mogę z wami grać? '''Emily: '''Em... jesteśmy tak jakby wrogami... '''Fiona: '''Tylko w wyzwaniach! Chyba możemy co jakiś czas spędzić ze sobą czas, no wiecie, poznać się i w ogóle... '''Alice: '''Dobra, będziesz grała zamiast Lillie, która jest beznadziejna... '''Lillie: '''Hej! ''Woda Peter: 'Ej! Widzicie to? '''Jon: '''No... Fiona gra z naszymi dziewczynami '''Joshua: '''Ciekawe czemu nie jest ze swoją drużyną '''Jon: '''A propos nie bycia w swojej drużynie, gdzie są Willow i Tom? ''Las '''Willow: ''Medytuje, nagle słyszy szelest liści i otwiera oczy Ktoś tam jest!? '(PZ)Matthew: Poobserwuję trochę Willow, zastanawia mnie, jak poradzi sobie w nowym zespole, hehe, a jak będzie trzeba Wyciąga patyk z kieszeni i go łamie na pół ''pozbędę się jej! '(PZ)Willow: 'Czuję się dziwnie od kiedy wróciłam, wiem, że nowa drużyna mnie lubi i wspiera, ale ciężko mi z tym, że teraz jestem przeciwko mojej starej drużynie... Nie wiem co o tym wszystkim myśleć ''Kuchnia Chefa '''Tom: ''Zakrada się do lodówki Dobra, co my tu mamy... '(PZ)Tom: ''Wyciąga reklamówkę ''Pokaże wam moje łupy! ''Zaczyna wyciągać jedzenie ''Żeberka, 3 paczki chipsów i czekoladowe ciasto! :D '''Tom: ''Idzie przez obóz jedząc żeberka z reklamówki Czemu Chef nie daje nam takiego żarcia? ''Nagle słyszy szlochanie w pokoju dziewczyn z Orłów, postanawia tam wejść ''Um, hej Julia! '''Julia: '''Um, czego chcesz? I co masz w tej reklamówce? '''Tom: '''Słyszałem płacz ''siada koło niej ''no to wszedłem, a w reklamówce mam żarełko ukradzione z kuchni Chefa ''Wyciąga kawałek ciasta ''chcesz? '''Julia: '''Tak ''Bierze kawałek ''dzięki... '''Tom: '''Opowiedz mi co się stało '''Julia: '''Zdradziłam mój sojusz, zakładając drugi i drużyna mnie teraz nienawidzi! '''Tom: '''Będzie dobrze, niedługo połączenie drużyn, wytrzymasz '(PZ)Tom: Powiedziałem tak tylko żeby ją pocieszyć, nie jestem pewien czy wytrzyma... '(PZ)Julia: '''JA NIE WYTRZYMAM! Jedna porażka i po mnie! ''Plaża '''Chris: ''Wyciąga megafon i zaczyna przez niego mówić Uwaga uczestnicy! Nadszedł czas na kolejne zadanie! Widzimy się za godzinę przy Mt.ChriHursa! O i pod ubrania załóżcie stroje kompielowe, przydadzą się! '(PZ)Lillie: Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie zadanie jaskiniowe... W drodze do Mt.Chri-Hursa, las 'Jon: '''Kolejne zadanie, które wygramy! '''Emily: '''Tak jest brachu! '''Lillie: '''Eh... '(PZ)Lillie: 'Kolejne zadanie z wodą, po rejsie dookoła wyspy pamiętacie jaki katar miałam! Nie chcę tego jeszcze raz! '''Lillie: '''Znowu się przeziębie! '(PZ)Dahlia: 'Lillie nadmierni dba o czystość, przez co prawie zniszczyła swój układ odpornościowy, dlatego się przeziębiła od kilku minut w zwykłej wodzie '''Joshua: '''Ej ludzie, Anastazja z nami nie idzie? '''Alice: '''Ma zapewniony immunitet, nie ma takiej potrzeby '(PZ)Tom: 'Gdybym ja miał taki immunitet ''Wyciąga Chipsy z reklamówki i zaczyna je jeść ''zajadałbym się takimi pysznościami cały czas! Mam obsesję '''Matthew: '''Słuchajcie ludzie, musimy, nie ważne się u nas nie dzieje, wygrać to zadanie! '(PZ)Julia: 'W pełni zgadzam się z Matthew'em. Z oczywistego powodu '''Fiona: '''Matthew ma rację! Zostało nas tylko pięcioro! Żmije nas zgniotą! '(PZ)Matthew: 'Fiona nawet nie wie, że przewidziała przyszłość ''Podnóże Mt.Chri-Hursa 'Chris: '''Witajcie uczestnicy! Przed wami pierwsza część wyzwania! Wyścig na szczyt Mt.Chri-Hursa, a żeby było ciekawiej, będziecie tam biec, W SAMYCH STROJACH KOMPIELOWYCH, pierwsza drużyna na mecie, będzie miała fory w kolejnej części zadania '''Simon: '''Chyba cie pogięło! '''Chris: '''Tak! Pogięło mnie, rozbierać się i biegiem! ''Kilkanaście minut później, drużyny są w drodze na szczyt 'Simon: '''Idzie nam mniej-więcej tak samo jak Żmijom, przyśpieszmy trochę ''Orły przyśpieszają 'Jon: '''Dają czadu! '''Joshua: '''Nie tak jak my! Powinniśmy biec w zwartej grupie, a nie w rozsypce! '''Emily: '''Powiedz to Peterowi! '''Peter: '''Biegnę tak szybko jak mogę! '''Lillie: '''Oni są coraz dalej! '''Joshua: '''Zaraz... czemu tak się przejmujemy tym zadaniem! Ono daje fory, jesteśmy dwa razy większą drużyną! Mamy szanse nawet jak przegramy pierwszą część '''Dahlia: '''Ma to sens... '''Jon: '''Dobrze kombinujesz! Wygrana pierwszej części da im nadzieję, a potem ją im zabierzemy! '''Emily: '''Jak chciecie! ''Szczyt Mt.Chri-Hursa 'Julia: '''Nie ma Żmij... '''Ben: '''Jesteśmy pierwsi! '''Chris: '''Zgadza się! Zaczekamy na Żmije ''Kilkadziesiąt minut później, kiedy Żmije dotarły 'Ben: '''Um... Chris, czemu tutaj jest skocznie narciarska skierowana w stronę morza!? '''Chris: '''Na tym polega wasze zadanie! Będziecie skakali na nartach z tej skoczni! Na wodzie znajdują się trzy okręgi, największy, średni i najmniejszy, musicie w nich zanurkować, i wyłowić kulkę w kolorze drużyny! Im mniejszy okrąg, tym więcej punktów, można zdobyć jeden, dwa lub trzy! Drużyna z większą sumą punktów wygra! Ze względu jednak na liczebność drużyn, punkty Orłów będą podwojone '''Fiona: '''Chris? Jaka jest nasza nagroda? '''Chris: '''A tak! Ze względu, że Żmije biorą udział w dziewiątkę, a nie dziesiątkę, wasza drużyna ma prawo wybrać osobę, której wynik również zostanie podwojony! ''Orły patrzą się na Żmije i na siebie 'Fiona: '''Wybieramy... Petera! '(PZ)Peter: 'Świetnie! Już po nas! '''Jon: '''Jak to spartolisz, wylatujesz! '''Chris: '''Dobra! Cicho być! Jako pierwsi wystartują Dahlia, Fiona i Jon '''Dahlia: '''Dobra, uda mi się! ''Wchodzi na narty 'Jon: '''Będę tuż za tobą, nie martw się! '''Dahlia: '''Dzięki '''Jon: '''Wygramy to zadanie! '''Fiona: '''UH! Zacznijcie już! ''Wymija Jona i Dahlię i zjeżdża ze skoczni ''AAAAAAAAAAAAA ''Skacze i ląduje w wodzie w okręgu pierwszym(największym) 'Dahlia: '''Dobra! Jedziemy! ''Pod wodą '''Fiona: ''Szuka kulki'' Dahlia i Jon wpadają do wody w drugim okręgu Dahlia: ''Wyławia zieloną kulkę i wypływa na powierzchnię'' Powierzchnia Dahlia: '''Mam ją! '''Jon: ''Wypływa na powierzchnię z kulką Ja też ją mam! '''Fiona: 'Wypływa biorąc oddech ''Mogę wrócić!? '''Chris(przez megafon): '''Nie! 4-0 dla Żmij! Następni skaczą: Joshua, Simon i Tom '(PZ)Simon: Jak spieprzę, to już po nas! Joshua, Simon i Tom skaczą ze skoczni Joshua wpada do okręgu pierwszego, Simon do drugiego '''Tom: ''Leci w stronę okręgu trzeciego, lecz pierdzi i odrzuca go do okręgu drugiego'' (PZ)Tom: 'Serio!? Teraz!? '(PZ)Julia: 'Mam nadzieję, że Simon sobie poradzi... ''Pod wodą, okręg drugi Simon i Tom znajdują kulki i zaczynają szarpać się, uniemożliwiając sobie wzajemnie ich podniesienie i wypłynięcie '''Joshua: ''Wypływa na powierzchnię Mam ją! '''Chris: '''Jest 5-0 dla Żmij, ale Tom i Simon nadal są pod wodą! ''Simon i Tom pod wodą nadal walczą pod wodą (PZ)Tom: '''Czas wykorzystać "potencjał" '''Tom: ''Odwraca się i pierdzi prosto w twarz Simona, bierze swoją kulkę i wypływa na powierzchnię'' Mam ją! Chris: '''Mamy już 7-0 dla Żmij! '''Simon: ''Wypływa na powierzchnię gwałtownie oddychając'' (PZ)Simon: 'Tom! Jesteś trupem! '''Chris: '''Simon nie zdobył kulki! Teraz polecą Alice, Matthew i Lillie! Może Matthew odwróci losy wyzwania? ''Wszyscy troje skaczą ze skoczni 'Alice: '''Dobra, trzeba wylądować w pierwszym okręgu ''Przelatuje nad nim ''Nie ważne... ''Wpada do okręgu pierwszego, podobnie jak Lillie 'Matthew: '''Lecisz Matthew! Jesteś super! ''Uderza na płasko w taflę wody w okręgu trzecim '''(PZ)Matthew: ''Ma całe ciało zaczerwienione Jest, super! ''Mdleje Pod wodą, okręg pierwszy Alice i Lillie szukają kulek w miejscu gdzie wpadły do wody Lillie: ''Dostrzega rekina'' (PZ)Lillie: '''Re-re-re-re-re-rek-k-k-k-k-i-i-i-i-in-n-n-n-n! '''Lillie: ''Wypływa na powierzchnię'' Chris: '''Lillie nie zdobyła kulki, wynik pozostaje 7-0! '''Alice: ''Pływa wśród skał szukając kulki'' (PZ)Alice: '''Aż się przypomniały stare dobre czasy, kiedy szukało się młodszego brata w stogach siana w stodole! Tylko teraz szukam czegoś mniejszego od brata, w czymś większym niż stogi siana i mogę się udusić... '''Alice: ''Znajduje kulkę i wypływa na powierzchnię Tak! '''Chris: '''8-0 dla Żmij dzięki Alice! Jeszcze Matthew '''Julia: 'Nerwowo obgryza paznokcie Matthew: 'Wynurza się z kulką w ręce '''Chris: '''Matthew zdobył kulkę za trzy punkty! A dzięki podwojeniu punktów, mamy 8-6 dla Żmij! '(PZ)Fiona: 'Jest jeszcze nadzieja! '''Chris: '''Teraz kolej na Emily, Bena i Willow '''Emily: '''Ben, leć pierwszy... Tak! Pierwszy! '''Ben: '''Czy ty masz lęk wysokości? '''Emily: '''Nie... ''Łapie Bena i tuż przy jego twarzy krzyczy ''TYLKO NART '(PZ)Emily: '''Kiedy miałam osiem lat, pojechaliśmy z rodzicami na narty do Austrii, rozpędziłam się i wjechałam w wyciąg narciarski, poturlałam się tak niefortunnie, że złamałam nogę i rękę, od tamtej pory, unikam nart! '''Ben: ''Skacze ze skoczni i ląduje w okręgu drugim'' Willow: 'Wiem, że się boisz! Pojedziemy na jednej parze nart, ty za mną! Ok? '''Emily: '''No dobra '(PZ)Emily: 'Dobrze, że to nie propozycja szurniętej Anastazji, ciekawe co teraz robi... ''Stołówka, Anastazja i Szef Hutchet grają w skrable '''Anastazja: ''Układa słowo'' Szef: 'J-E-B-U-T Co to jest Jebut? '''Anastazja: '''JEBUT! ''Rzuca planszą w twarz szefa '(PZ)Emily: '...pewnie się nudzi Emily i Willow skaczą ze skoczni '(PZ)Dahlia: '''To się na pewno nie uda, dwie osoby mają większą masę niż jedna, zielono i niebiesko-głowa mają bilet do nikąd! ''Emily i Willow przelatują nad wszystkimi okręgami i lądują za nimi 'Emily: '''Coś jest nie tak! '''Willow: '''Powinnyśmy być tam ''Pokazuje palcem na okręgi Nagle z wody wyłania się rekin 'Emily: '''Hy...! ''Bierze Willow przed siebie ''Bierz ją! Nie mnie! '''Willow: '''Wiejemy! ''Odpływa razem z Emily '(PZ)Willow: '''Nie mogę uwierzyć! Emily chciała mnie rzucić rekinowi na pożarcie! '(PZ)Emily: '''Nie chciałam tego zrobić! To był odruch! '''Chris: '''Jeszcze tylko Ben! '''Ben: ''Wychodzi z wody z kulką'' Chris: '''Mamy 10-8 dla Orłów! Jeszcze tylko Julia i Peter '''Jon: '''Peter. ''Kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu ''Dasz radę! A jak nie to wylecisz '''Julia: ''Skacze ze skoczni i wpada do okręgu drugiego'' Peter: 'Dobra, jadę! ''Skacze ze skoczni i trafia do okręgu trzeciego 'Chris: '''Wszystko się może jeszcze zmienić! ''Pod wodą '''Julia: ''Znajduje kulkę Orłów i Żmij'' (PZ)Julia: '''Mam pomysł! '''Julia: ''Chowa kulkę do podwodnego gejzeru i wypływa na powierzchnię'' Chris: '''Julia zdobywa 4 punkty dla swojej drużyny, z wynikiem 14-8 '''Julia: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''Jeszcze tylko Peter '''Joshua: '''Oby tego nie spierniczył... '''Peter: ''Przepływa'' nad gejzerem, który nagle zaczyna wyrzucać z siebie wodę, Peter dużo połyka i wypływa Chris: '''Peter nie ma kulki! '''Julia: '''Tak! '''Jon: '''Grrrr '''Peter: ''Kaszle'' Jon: '''Wracasz dzisiaj do domu patałachu! '''Peter: ''Kaszle i nagle wykrztusza kulkę'' Chris: 'Oh, wygląda na to, że Peter zdobył 6 punktów dla swojej drużyny, czyli mamy remis po 14 punktów! Czyli musimy zorganizować dogrywkę... Pomyślmy Dahlia, Jon, Joshua, Tom, Alice, Matthew, Ben, Julia i Peter zdobyli kulki, więc wezmą udział w dogrywce! ''Pomost 'Chris: '''Witajcie w dogrywce! W tej oto skrzyni macie przemalowane pałki z szóstego sezonu! Będziecie się nimi okładać i zrzucać z pomostu przedstawicieli przeciwnej drużyny! Start! ''Uczestnicy biorą pałki 'Ben: '''Dobra, obmyślmy jakąś strategię! '''Julia: '''AAAAAAAAAAAA! ''Biegnie w stronę Żmij, po drodze spychając Petera, Dahlię i Toma '''Alice: ''Zamachuje się i wali z całej siły w twarz biegnącej Julii'' Julia: 'Aaayyya, mamusiu, mogę jeszcze poczytać komiksy? ''Mdleje i wpada do wody 'Matthew: '''Próbowała... '''Ben: '''Mamy szanse... Jakieś... ''Dostaje w głowę pałką Jona, przewraca się i wpada do wody 'Joshua: '''I co teraz zrobisz bez pałki? '''Jon: '''Pozwalam innym naparzać się z Orłami i tak wygraliśmy! '''Matthew: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ''Biegnie w stronę Żmij '''Alice: ''Wali Matthewa z całej siły w brzuch'' Matthew: 'Aaaaaa! ''Zwija się na ziemi z bólu '''Alice: ''Kopie Matthewa, zrzucając go z pomostu'' (PZ)Matthew: 'Ała! Mój brzuch! Boli! ''Nagle zjeżdża tablet wyświetlający Crystal 'Crystal(T): '''Karma! '(PZ)Matthew: 'Co to ma być!? '''Chris(M): '''Nagrała ci tą, krótką wiadomość, w razie sytuacji takiej jak ta '(PZ)Matthew: ''Zrywa tablet i łamie go na pół GRRRRRRR '''Chris: '''Mamy zwycięzców! Kąsające Żmije! Orły, pożegnacie jedno z was dzisiaj! ''Ceremonia eliminacji Chris: 'Dobra Orły, idźcie zagłosować! '''Fiona: '''A czemu za tobą stoją Żmije? '''Chris: '''Dowiesz się! '(PZ)Fiona: 'Dzielnie walczyła, ale pora się pożegnać! '(PZ)Simon: 'Zasłużyła... '(PZ)Ben: 'Rządzi się, a nie zrobił nic dla zespołu! '(PZ)Julia: 'Eh... '(PZ)Matthew: '''Papsy! '''Chris: '''Dobra! Oto wyniki głosowania! Bezpieczni są: . . . . . Fiona, Matthew i Ben Została dwójka, Simon może odpaść bo przewalił wyzwanie '''Simon: '''Daruj sobie, wiadomo, że nie odpadnę! '''Chris: '''A Julia, pomimo, że dzielnie walczyła, nie zachowała się fair w stosunku do drużyny, pożegnamy... . . . . . . . . . . Julię! '''Julia: '''No cóż, tak myślałam ''Wchodzi do kuli ''Rób swoje McLean! '''Chris: '''Wedle życzenia! ''Spycha Julię w kuli ze zjeżdżalni ''Znowu bez krzyku!? No co jest ludziska? '''Simon: '''To powiesz wreszcie, o co chodzi ze Żmijami tutaj? '''Chris: '''O tak postanowiłem, że dzisiaj osoba, która dostała drugą, największą ilość głosów, zmieni drużynę! '''Wszyscy: '''Yyyyh! '''Chris: '''Simon, pakuj się! '''Simon: ''Wstaje Dobra! Super było '''Chris: '''Ale nie ma nic za darmo! Orły są siedliskiem zła, więc... Simon zamieni się drużynami z Emily! '''Willow: '''Karma cię spotkała! '''Emily: '''Eh, no dobra ''Zamienia się drużynami z Simonem Chris: 'No, tak więc kończy się kolejne wyzwanie, namieszałem! Jak Simon i Emily poradzą sobie w nowych drużynach? Czy rozłożone na łopatki już Orły dadzą sobie jakoś radę? Dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! ''Domek Orłów, pokój dziewczyn '''Emily: '''To tutaj będę teraz mieszkać '''Fiona: ''Otwiera drzwi ''Tak! Czuj się jak u siebie! ''Zauważa notes Julii, podnosi go, jest na nim obrazek przedstawiający Orły (Bena, Simona, Fionę, Julię i Matthew'a) pod spodem jest napisane "Przepraszam" na obrazku są widoczne ślady łez ''Wybaczam... Następny odcinek Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa